


Drabble #21 - Gym Shorts

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, shrug, sorry for my sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is done with Dean Winchester and his stupid beautiful face and his tight gym shorts. Absolutely done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #21 - Gym Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireadtomuchfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadtomuchfanfic/gifts).



> Request: both Dean and Cas both to take PE in the same hour, during soccer Cas gets aroused by SOMETHING IDK DEAN IN TIGHT GYM SHORTS FUCK U.. He whispers to Dean something like, "you, me, boy's bathroom/janitors closet/whatever the fuck" and they fuck wherever you choose but not like fuck. Hmm, like Cas jerks Dean off and gives him a blowjob KEEPING EYE CONTACT THE WHOLE TIME. (Dean was so loud Cas had to shove something [handtowels, paper towels, anything that ends in towels, his fingers idk])

It was unfair, completely unfair, that Dean looked that good in his gym shorts. They were tight in all the right places, showing off his downright beautiful ass as well as the outline of a sizeable dick that Cas couldn’t help but think about all day every day that they had gym. The thing is, Castiel had been having to deal with this for a little over a month now, and he was just about fed up with popping a boner in second period and having to hide it all day.

It was really the last straw when they were all walking towards the door in the back of the locker room, the one that led outside to the track. Of course Dean and Cas were left alone in the room, the last two out, or uh…the last two that were supposed to be out. Castiel could’ve sworn that Dean swayed his hips purposely, and he finally snapped when the boy in front of him stopped to stretch, sticking his ass out even more than usual while turning his head to give his obvious admirer a smirk. Damn, he knew just how hot he was being.

Castiel cautiously walked closer, resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and letting his breath ghost over the other boy’s neck. “So, Winchester, you have been teasing.” He smirked, pulling the boy’s back flush against his chest with a glint of determination in his eyes. He hadn’t meant for the persistent erection in his shorts to brush against Dean’s ass, but he certainly noticed the way Dean grinded back against it, biting his lip to keep quiet. “Why don’t we stay in here, blow off some steam?” Dean nodded in agreement and was immediately pushed into the nearest locker row and against the nearest locker, his lips meeting Cas’ in a rough and rushed kiss.

Their lips quite latterly crashed together, the initial impact all-together messy and clumsy but no less hot than if their first kiss had been something unrealistically perfect. They quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm of borderline desperate kisses, Castiel’s tongue eagerly inviting itself into Dean’s mouth and earning a slightly overenthusiastic moan in the process. Cas’ hands soon found their way to the other boy’s hips, Dean’s hands finding their way into the other boy’s hair in the same respect. The intensity of their actions promptly led to the two of them grinding against each other in earnest, seeking out pleasure the pleasure that they both desired. Cas, however, was certainly slightly more dominant and overbearing.

The way that Cas grinded against Dean was absolutely filthy, a kind of if-this-keeps-up-too-long-I-might-come-in-my-pants kind of filthy that could have driven anyone out of their mind. Even when their lips parted the frottage continued, leaving both of them panting a little too heavily. “I was wondering how long it would take you to do that, Novak.” Through the breathless speech, Dean’s cocky, know-it-all attitude brought itself out even more, the smirk on his face audible in his words. One of Cas’ eyebrows rose like only Cas could make it, questioning and authoritative at the same time in a way that Dean absolutely adored.

“You’ve caused me a lot of trouble, pretty boy.” Cas sighed, trailing his hands down from Dean’s sides to the waistband of the boy’s gym shorts. Dean attempted to act like he hadn’t been wanting Cas to do that exact thing for months, but it was difficult when Castiel’s hand shoved its way down the front of his shorts, the other boy’s hand wrapping around his cock like it belonged there. “I’ve waited so long to worship this beautiful body of yours.” Cas smirked as he started moving his hand slowly, listening to (and being turned on by) Dean’s tiny held back moans and whimpers.

Dean’s back pressed against the locker he was in front of with an alarming amount of force, a pitiful effort to keep his knees from giving out while Cas worked his magic. Nevertheless, he managed to keep himself upright, his back arching against the cold metal when Castiel’s hand gripped him tighter before letting go completely. He didn’t try to let out a pathetic sort of whimper noise at the loss, but it certainly happened, and Cas looked very happy about it. “Cas- why’d you stop?” Dean sounded a little desperate, maybe even needy, but it was all music to Castiel’s ears.

Cas responded by dropping to his knees, easily pulling the gym shorts out of the way to expose what he really wanted to get to. “Just wanted a better vantage point.” And with that Castiel fucking winked, taking the first inch and a half or so of Dean’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head with impressive skill as Dean struggled to keep himself standing yet again. Luckily, Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s and pressed the other boy firmly against the locker, his mouth doing absolutely sinful things as he looked up and into Dean’s eyes.

“Jesus Christ- you are…wow- fucking amazing.” Dean’s fingers threaded their way through Castiel’s dark hair, being sure not to obstruct the view of those beautiful ocean-blue eyes staring up at him while the boy in front of him took another inch or two into his mouth and moved into a somewhat steady rhythm of bobbing his head back and forth. “Mmm…Cas…” Dean’s grip in the other boy’s hair tightened at the action, a string of moans that were a little too loud for comfort spilling from his mouth. In response Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean with a pop and grabbed the nearest practical item to keep the boy quiet (which happened to be the tie from his own school uniform), shoving it in Dean’s mouth and getting back to work, all the while keeping his eyes staring up at Dean’s blissed out face.

There was certainly something incredibly hot about the juxtaposition of Castiel’s filthy actions and the much-too-innocent look on his face, the contrast making Dean bite down on the tie in his mouth harder and force himself to keep his eyes open while Cas’ right hand joined the party. The boy’s other hand stayed in its position, holding Dean firmly in place while his right hand stroked up and down Dean’s length along with his mouth to drive the other boy absolutely crazy.

A muffled warning of how close Dean was to the edge did occur only a minute or two later, but it wasn’t incredibly necessary with Cas’ already existing knowledge of how much Dean was enjoying his actions. Castiel made no effort to slow the other boy’s rapidly approaching climax, his mouth and hand moving in juncture, even faster than before if anything. Cas did, however, pull away just as Dean approached the very end of his plateau, the sound of his needy, frantic whimpers making Cas chuckle as he pressed a kiss to the juncture of Dean’s hip bone and pelvic bone, his hand moving just slow enough to give Dean no relief whatsoever.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Cas smiled, speeding the pace of his hand just slightly while looking up at the other boy. It was obvious that Dean was doing everything he could to keep from blowing his load all over Castiel’s face, but well…uh- Cas had other plans that included Dean doing exactly that. “All worked up for me- I know what you wanna do, baby.” Dean squirmed a little at the nickname, noticing the gradual increase in speed that Castiel’s hand was making and biting his lip as the other boy’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock.

Cas smiled up at Dean like he wasn’t asking him to come on his face, his hand speeding up substantially when Dean’s hips bucked forward slightly and he spit the tie from his mouth. “Cas- I’m gonna fucking…” Castiel giggled his hand moving to a steady speed that had Dean moaning and whining against the tie in his mouth, thrusting into Cas’ fist with reckless abandon. “C’mon, Dean, _come for me_.” Castiel’s mouth opened slightly, his eyes fluttering shut as he jerked Dean over the edge. The words were really all Dean needed to let go, shooting thick white ropes of come over Cas’ face once he was given permission and groaning as he watched Cas lick his lips and open his eyes again.

Once Dean caught his breath he realized the reality of the situation, as well as the fact that everyone would be coming back in to change in less than five minutes. Cas, however, stood up and pulled up Dean’s gym shorts as well, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and letting the other boy slip into fantasy land yet again. God, Castiel looked extremely hot with come all over his face. The other boy swiped some of the come off of his face and onto one of his fingers, pressing the finger to Dean’s mouth and watching him clean the come off eagerly. It was Cas who blurted out the first post-orgasm words, something undeniably cute about the way he said it, even with how dirty of a request it was. “Why don’t you clean of your come off of my face like a good boy, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes widened at the demand, feeling just slightly more turned on by Cas’ words than he thought he would be. Cas telling him what to do was sexy…way too hot to be legal. “You’re really-“ He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Castiel cut him off with another come-covered finger in his mouth. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Cas smiled, moaning as Dean’s tongue swirled around his finger and getting just a little too worked up about it.

Dean definitely noticed, grabbing hold of Castiel’s hand and really going to town, even sucking a second finger in his mouth next to the first. He couldn’t help but smirk when Cas’ hand pressed just once against the insistent bulge in his own shorts, a clear wet spot seeping through soon after with a groan for emphasis as he came. The boy pulled off of Cas’ finger with a string of saliva still connecting him to it, an evil smirk on his face when he spoke. “Kinky bastard.” 


End file.
